    Patent document 1: JP-2007-174441 A    Patent document 2. JP-2007-11380 A (corresponding to USP-2007/0005206)
In recent years, a technology has been actively developed which establishes a mutual communication link between a cellular phone and an in-vehicle information providing apparatus such as a car navigation apparatus. For example, by using an input/output interface of the car navigation apparatus, a bi-directional short range wireless network such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication is established with a cellular phone to thereby achieve a handsfree call technology. For instance, Patent document 2 discloses the following interface. The above cellular phone wirelessly communicated with the navigation apparatus can be used for an input terminal of the navigation apparatus or a terminal to connect with an external network such as the Internet. Images or songs, which are downloaded via the cellular phone, can be thereby transmitted wirelessly to the car navigation apparatus to be outputted in a monitor of the car navigation apparatus. Further, such an interface can be already available in the market as a wireless connection adaptor (e.g., a product of PDI-B922 of I-O DATA DEVICE, INC. in Japan).
The above prior art technology intends to improve operability and convenience of the car navigation apparatus by combining with a cellular phone, rather than aiming to flexibly respond to a variety of user tastes. For instance, an example of responding to a user taste is a learning function which simplifies an operation for designating a favorite route or a destination, which is visited recently, based on a history of accessing map data or a history of operations performed inside vehicles. Herein, for a large majority of users except professional drivers, the time period of use for vehicles occupying a daily life is short on the whole, making it difficult to obtain sufficient time period to allow the service contents to match the individual tastes. Further, in order to match individual tastes shortly, it is assumed that a user answers a questionnaire requested by a dealer or the like to thereby customize various setting items inside the vehicle. However, in such a case, it is impossible to reflect the newest hobby and interest of individual user on the setting items, each time an event occurs. In addition, providing such a service is limited to a vehicle purchased by a car dealer.